The Pool Shark or The HUstler Gets Hustled
by Anne T.M
Summary: Episode addition to Clouds. Very J/C light, fun and flirty.


"Who would have ever thought it," Tom whispered to Harry

Disclaimer: We all know that Paramount owns everything related to Voyager but the ideas are mine and mine alone.

Description: This is a story addition to Clouds. This is the episode where Sandrines is first introduced and The Captain displays her skills at pool. The relationships among the crew are still forming. The Captain is still addressing everyone by his or her last name or title. I felt the real episode ended rather abruptly so this story picks up right where the episode left off. It is a flirt filled addition.

The Pool Shark or The Hustler Gets Hustled

"Who would have ever thought it?" Tom whispered to Harry.

"What?"

"Captain Janeway a pool shark."

Tom jumped up. "Well Captain now that you have warmed up maybe we could play a game for real."

She batted her eyelashes, "Why Mr. Paris are you implying that you weren't playing for real?"

"I only play for real when there is a wager on the table."

"Let me get this straight. You a lowly lieutenant wish to challenge me a starship captain and master of your fate to a game of pool for wages?"

"It doesn't sound as good when you say it but I guess that sums it up."

"Rack them up. What are we playing for Mr. Paris?"

"Replicater rations?"

"Oh, I do love my coffee. I guess this week it will be on you. You can break."

Tom broke and one striped ball barely made it into the corner pocket. He sank two more before missing. 

The Captain took her cue and eyed up the table. She walked around the entire thing. Chakotay thought she looked like a cat stalking its prey. He couldn't identify the rush of feeling that washed over his body as he watched her. She was elegant yet strong. Petite yet forceful. Suddenly it occurred to him she was just plain sexy.

The Captain made quick work of Tom. "I'll expect those rations transferred to my account in the morning Mr. Paris."

"Rematch later Captain?"

"Certainly, I need to stock pile my coffee rations. I think now I would like a drink."

Tom called out, "Sandrine bring the Captain a glass of your finest wine."

Kathryn sat at the bar and watched her crew enjoying themselves. She felt Chakotay sit down next to her before he spoke. She didn't understand this sixth sense she had about him but she did not ignore it either.

"That was pretty amazing Captain. Where did you learn to shot pool like that?"

"It's all mathematics Commander," she said loudly. Then she leaned into him and whispered, "and years of hustling in a pool hall in San Francisco while I was at the academy."

He couldn't help but laugh at the picture that that conjured up in his mind.

Most of the patrons turned and watched as their Command team continued laughing and sharing what appeared to be a very intimate moment. Seska who had joined the gathering under the pretense of friendship was seething. Not only had Chakotay forced them to be stranded on this awful ship but also now he was pushing her aside for that pathetic little creature. Not for the first time Seska wondered how she could get away with killing The Captain?

"I must say I was duly impressed. I'll think twice before I challenge you to anything involving a …stick." He intentionally used the word she had used to remind her of her obvious hustle of Tom.

"Oh I don't know Commander I may not always handle a stick that well. It depends on whose it is." She looked so innocent but there was something in her eyes. He heard her words in his mind as she said, "Commander Chakotay your stick." Was she flirting with him?

Leaving that comment lingering in the air she got up. She mingled through the crowd in an attempt to get to know some of her crew. She had never done this before. It was not easy. The comfortable distance of command never required it, but this was different. She needed to reassure the crew, make them feel at home since there was a very good chance that Voyager would be their home for a long time. She knew that Starfleet protocols concerning her relationship with the crew were out the window now that they were stuck seventy thousands light years from home. She heard Chakotay's laughter and gave into an urge to look his way; well most of them were out the window anyway. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She willed herself to continue listening to crewman Wildman talk about her husband. It was obvious how much she missed him. The Captain reached out and held the woman's hand for a minute telling her that she would get her home to see her husband again. As she walked away she tried in vain to picture Mark's face in her mind but all she could see was Chakotay's smile.

Chakotay noticed Seska's eyes following the Captain. He didn't like what he saw.

He walked up behind her. "What ever you're planning you better forget it, now!"

"I am just amazed that you found someone to replace me in your bed so quickly. I can see what she sees in you but what to do you see in that scrawny little thing? She is not woman enough to satisfy your sexual appetite." 

Chakotay grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

The Captain caught the tail end of that scene as Seska and Chakotay left. She felt a slight twinge when she realized that they were leaving together. She had no way of knowing that Chakotay was dragging her out.

When they got outside he issued a warning. "You will not do anything to ruin this night for The Captain. She is trying to be a part of the crew and lift their morale. While we're at it you better stay away from her period or you will deal with me." He glared at her in his dark menacing way.

Seska remained unfazed. She enjoyed provoking his anger. Seska scoffed, "The only morale she is interested in lifting is yours. You are so easily fooled Chakotay it's pathetic! I don't know why I ever bothered with you." She pulled free of his grasped and left.

Chakotay closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down before returning to Sandrines. He knew Seska was jealous but he was afraid that made her even more dangerous. When he thought about her words he found the idea ridiculous. Jealous of what him and the Captain? He chuckled a little but as he turned to re-enter the holodeck he stopped for a minute. The Commander and The Captain the idea certainly had its appeal.

While making her rounds she noticed that Chakotay had returned, alone. She continued to circulate among the crew. When she returned to the bar she realized that two hours had passed. She was pleased with herself. Even though it was difficult to talk to everyone she thought she had accomplished her goal. Hopefully they would never realize that she did not speak of herself but only listened to them. Suddenly she saw how empty the bar had become. Most of the crew had gone. Her mind once again replayed the scene between Seska and Chakotay. Tom caught her eye and motioned to the pool table. Tom looked very determined. She wondered briefly if she should let him win. "No, I don't think so."

"Did you say something Captain?" Harry asked.

"Just talking to myself Harry. Nothing important."

Tom gave a command "Computer delete holographic patrons"

Suddenly the room got very quiet. The only people remaining were Tom, Harry, B'Elanna, Chakotay and herself. She wasn't sure if Tom didn't want any distraction or didn't want any witnesses.

"Before we begin what are the stakes this time Mr. Paris?"

"If I win I get my rations back _and _you stay and close up the holoprogram. It is such a large program it requires maintenance after each use."

She thought for a moment pretending to weigh the pros and cons but it wasn't necessary she would win. "Agreed. If I win you work two extra shifts in sick bay."

"Agreed"

Harry and B'Ellana were watching. "He is a fool B'Elanna!"

"You know how cocky Paris can be."

Tom broke and began to take control of the table. After he pocketed the third ball in a row the Captain began to get nervous.

"You better clear the table Mr. Paris because once I shoot you will not get another turn."

Her tactic worked perfectly. He missed.   
  
"Is that the way you want it Captain, dirty pool?"

She looked at him with the most angelic face he had ever seen and then she went to work.

She sank shot after shot until only the eight ball was left.

"Do something Chakotay, help me," Tom pleaded.

"How can I help you and why would I want to?"

"She is already so perfect. Doesn't it annoy you sitting next to her on the bridge watching her do everything right? For god sakes she can even play pool! Don't you want her to be wrong just once?" Tom was pushing all the right buttons and he knew it. "Just stand behind her when she shoots and kind of blow on her neck."

"What are you crazy?" Chakotay yelled a little too loudly.

"Gentlemen if you don't mind I am trying to play pool." The captain said with feigned annoyance.

That made up Chakotay's mind. "Sorry Captain let me move away from this whiner." With that he walked to the other side of the table where she was preparing her shot. "Let me stand with the winner." 

She smiled as she set up her shot. When she smiled he let out a long slow breath. It blew across her neck and tickled the tiny hairs.

She leaned down lower and tried to concentrate on the eight ball but she couldn't. All she could do was think about the warmth of his breath across her neck.

She couldn't focus and she missed.

Tom took advantage of his opportunity and finished the game.

"Well, Captain?"

"It looks like you beat me," she turned around and looked at Chakotay as she finished the statement, "fair and square. No exchange of rations and I will close down the program. Good night everyone."

Everyone headed for the door but Chakotay. "Do you mind if I stay?"

"I'm sure there are other things you could do besides helping the loser." She put emphasis on the last word letting him know that she knew he was involved in Mr. Paris' plot.

"There may be other things I could do but nothing I would rather do. Besides, I thought we might continue that conversation we began on the morale of the crew over a glass of wine."

She motioned to the bar where they each took a glass of wine and sat comfortably.

"Tonight went very well I think. Despite some of Mr. Paris' failings he does know how to liven things up."

" I couldn't have put it better myself Commander."

"Well we do have one problem solved."

"What's that?"

"We may not have a ship's counselor but we do have a morale officer."

She burst out laughing as she remembered Neelix barging onto the bridge with trays of food announcing his new position as morale officer. After a few moments her thoughts turned serious. "I'm sure he will help but the fact that we have no counselor still concerns me. It is going to be a long rough trip home. People have been torn away from families and friends I think there is going to be a demand for the services normally provided by a counselor."

"Well Captain we do not have too many options. Someone could try to fill that role along with his or her other duties. The way I see it though for it to be effective it would have to be a senior officer. That makes the choices Harry, B'Elanna, Paris, Tuvok, myself or you."

She thought carefully about what he had said. "Harry is too inexperienced. Mr. Paris is too flippant and besides he is our only trained medic. Miss Torres, well Miss Torres **is** Miss Torres. Tuvok would give wonderful counsel but I am afraid he would not be a comfort to people dealing with emotional issues." 

"That leaves you or me."

"No, Commander that leaves you."

"I know you already have too much responsibility as captain. You would not have the time to serve in this capacity."

She looked down at her hands and began to pick at her thumb. Despite the short time he had known her Chakotay recognized this as a sign of her nerves. She looked up at him and then quickly looked down again. She was nervous. Chakotay found it enchanting.

She kept her head down as she spoke. "It's not that I would not have time, even though I wouldn't, it's that I would not be good at it."

He looked at her in surprise.

"I am not good at talking to people about personal issues. I am used to giving orders, taking control. I have a hard time listening and even a harder time giving advice."

"And an even harder time talking about yourself." He said softly as he looked down at her.

She pulled her head up in amazement. She placed her hand on his arm and chuckled. "See that is why you are perfect for the job."

"Okay I accept on one condition. If there is something I hear that is too serious or troubling and I feel I need to talk to someone about it I come to you. You have to promise to listen and give your counsel whether you think you are good at it or not."

"Agreed." She put out her to seal the bargain with a handshake. He shook her hand and she felt a jolt go through her. He held her hand a little longer than required making her feel a little uneasy. She realized quickly that it was not a bad feeling yet she was a little afraid. The Captain jumped up. "How about a game of pool, Commander?"

"Clean or dirty Captain?"

"That's an interesting question coming from you. Let me stand with a winner wasn't that what you said?"

He laughed despite himself. "What are we playing for?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem appropriate to take your rations."

"How do you know you'll take them you have never seen me play."

"No, but I have handled your stick and I am sure I am better with it than you are."

She bent down to rake the balls. Chakotay stood in stunned silence. He was sure now that she was flirting with him. This was proving to be an interesting evening. "How about we play for information?"

She looked up at him from the other end of the table questioning his wager.

"For every ball the opponent sinks we have to tell the other something personal about ourselves." He knew he might be on dangerous ground. He was pushing her to open up and he wasn't sure she would take the bait.

"Fine, but I brake." She had some things she wanted to know.

The Captain broke and sunk one striped ball. She looked up at him expectantly.

He was standing at the opposite end of the table with his hands clasped behind his back. "My favorite color is blue."

She put her one hand on her hip and stared at him. "Commander, you can do better then that!"

"Fine! I love to read. I mean books not PADDS. I enjoy the feel of the old fashioned pages as I turn them."

"Interesting." She smiled slightly as she set up her next shot. Another perfect stroke. Two balls went flying into different pockets.

He still looked extremely composed. For some reason that annoyed her.

"I grew up in a community seeped in the ancient traditions of my people. My father was forever telling stories. Legends about the stars, the earth, everything. Needless to say modern technology was not his way."

In her mind she pictured him as a boy. Then she looked at him sharply. "I sank two balls you owe me something, another fact."

He just grinned allowing her to see his dimples. "Fine but wait until your turn and you'll see it is not that easy."

She swept past him on her way to the other side of the table. "I don't expect to be saying much."

He decided it was time to rattle the all too confident captain. "My favorite color is blue."

"No not good, we already ruled those mundane things out."

He raised the palm of his hand indicated that she should stop. He began to speak again a little more slowly. As he did he walked deliberately toward her. "My favorite color is blue. Not dark blue, not light blue but," he stood directly in front of her as he finished his thought, "but soft blue gray exactly like the color of your eyes." He waited a few seconds before he moved away. "I believe it is your shot Captain." That was too easy he thought. Then suddenly his body responded to what it felt like to stand so closely to her in the intimacy of the empty poolroom. Maybe that was a mistake.

As he expected she missed. He began to think about his shot. "Commander will you use your stick or would you like to borrow mine?"

"Nice try Captain but the one I'm using will be more than adequate."

As he began to shoot she spoke under her breath. "I'm sure it is."

He sank the ball anyway and looked at her expectantly.

"Well Commander it seems we have something in common. Like you I come from a traditional home. Even though my father was Starfleet we still worked the farm and grew much of our own food. My mother never used a replicator she cooked all our own food. Very archaic but very good." 

"I guess she helped prepare you for life in Delta Quadrant where you have your own chef in Neelix."

She covered her mouth with her hand so as not to spit out the wine as she laughed. "Hardly. My mother was a very good cook."

"And you?"

"I'm great…with a replicator. You only sank one shot that was more than enough information for one."

He leaned down directly in front of her and quickly sank another. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his uniform. She wanted to change her mood so she decided to tell him something about Mark.

"Mark and I grew up together." Then despite herself she went further. "He was kind of like the annoying kid. He was always around bothering us and being weird."

"When did that change?"

"Nice try Commander. One ball one piece of information."

"Okay I purpose an amendment to the wage."

"I'm listening." She placed her two hands on her hips in a way that was meant to intimidate. Unfortunately for her it did not affect him in that way.

"Who ever sinks a ball can ask the other a question that the other has to answer."

"No follow ups unless another shot is made. Agreed?"

"Agreed. My shot."

He made the next shot. As he looked over at her he saw the fear rising. It made him change his mind about what he would ask. "I heard you tell Mr. Paris that you had a dog. Do you still?"

Her face softens and she suddenly looked childlike. "Yes, I have an Irish setter named Molly. She was a few weeks away from having puppies when I left." In an abrupt change she seemed sad.

He came to her and touched her cheek very quickly. "You must miss her a great deal. An animal can provide so much comfort."

Looking at him with appreciation for his understanding she said, "I do, but now I can find comfort in my animal guide." Turning quickly to hide her emotion she motioned for him to shoot. He missed. He knew she needed to compose herself so he walked away from the table and went behind the bar to refill his glass. Meanwhile she lined up her shot and hit the ball perfectly.

Quickly she calculated that she would get to ask him five questions including this one. "Do you miss being captain of the Liberty?"

She leaned back on the pool table thinking that his answer may take awhile.

"No."

She waited but he said no more. "That's it, no?"

"You did ask a yes or no question, Captain." He saw her reaction and knew he had annoyed her just as he wanted.

Full of determination she bent over the table and immediately sank two balls. Two questions now and then two to follow.

"Tonight why did you leave with Seska and then return alone? I am a quick study Commander, no more yes or no questions."

She had caught him off guard. He didn't think she had been aware of their little drama. Well this was a tough one.

"That is a complicated situation. She is very angry with me right now. I wanted to get her away from here before she did anything she would regret. She is going to be a member of this crew and I didn't want her to embarrass herself with childish antics."

That was very interesting. What childish antics she wondered? "Question two, what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Seska?"

Cutting right to the chase are we Captain. "She is a member of this crew and I am her commander officer."

The Captain stared at him until he elaborated.

He began to shuffle his feet, his composure now broken. "Once we were more than that." He wondered how far he should go with this. She probably already knows that he and Seska had been lovers but for some reason it seemed so insignificant now. "We had been… let's just involved before, but it ended before we even came on Voyager. I believe she would like to pursue things further but I would not." There he said it without actually using the word lover. He did not know why he didn't want to use that word in reference to Seska but he knew he didn't.

She had two questions left but she thought she might save them so she deliberately missed. She did not want this evening to end too quickly. Although they were only playing pool and talking the intimacy did not escape her notice. She had not felt this connected in a long time.

Looking at the table and the easy shot remaining he knew she had missed on purpose. What game was she playing now he wondered? He easily sank a ball in the side pocket.

"When did your relationship with Mark change?"

So you didn't forget you sly dog. "After my father died. I basically locked myself in my room and shut down for two months. My mother and sister were desperately worried. One day my sister, Phoebe, dragged me outside in a snowstorm and made me walk. She was trying to do anything to shake me out of it. It worked a little. After that I did go outside and take long walks. On one I ran into Mark who was home for some reason that I cannot remember now. We began to talk and suddenly he was not that weird kid I remembered. He was compassionate and insightful. Later I realized that he wasn't weird but merely wise beyond his years. He was more mature than we were and we were too young to see him as he really was. Then one thing led to another and we were engaged and I was leaving for the Badlands." She wasn't sure why she left Justin out of the story. Part of her wanted to tell him. To share the fear and desolation she had felt but she wasn't ready. Even Mark didn't realize how awful that time had been for her.

He was surprised at what she had said. He expected quick off handed answer. Yet, there was something more. She was holding something back. He made his next shot and probed further. "There is more to the story. I would like to hear the rest." He walked to where she was standing by the bar. He noticed her eyes were just beginning to mist. "If you want to tell me. If you are too uncomfortable just answer no and that will be my question."

She started to say something. Then unexpectedly she took his hand in hers and said a very quiet no.

"That's fine. We counselors know when to leave things alone."

He went back to the game but he was shaken. Something about her was drawing him in. He missed and returned to the bar where he took a long drink of wine.

The Captain had one ball and Commander had two balls remaining on the table along with the eight ball. The Captain easily sank her second to last ball.

"Have you ever been in love Commander?" She winced a little as she realized that she had asked a yes or no question.

He caught he facial grimace and understood immediately but he decided to be forthright anyway. "There were a few times when I thought I was in love but no I never have. My people believe that true love is a bonding of the soul. Once you meet your soul mate and that bond is reached it can never be broken."

Astonished by what he said she couldn't stop her next question from spilling out. "You mean you mate for life?"

"Not necessarily. Sometimes you and your soul mate do not stay together or even get together for that matter but the bond between you remains. You may move on to other relationships but they will never be as intense or complete as the one you have with your true love."

She was so interesting in what he was saying she forgot all about the game. She approached him at the bar feeling drawn to him. "How do you know when you have found that person?"

"A certain sense of peace fills your soul. It's like before you met them you were empty and restless but once you know them you are complete, at home."

She was staring at him like she was hypnotized. What was she thinking? Did she think he was crazy or was she feeling the same pull he was right now? He desperately had the urge to kiss her but he knew that was impossible. "Your shot Captain. The game is on the line."

Returning to the table she could not shake this odd sensation in her stomach. When she looked down she realized that she had not left herself any shot. The eight ball was completely blocked on three sides by his balls and the cushion. She decided to smacked them hard and scatter them around the table. The strategy didn't work. She couldn't have set him up better if she tried.

He walked to the table confidently. He made the first and immediately shot and made the last leaving the solitary eight ball. "That's two questions."

He walked back to sit next to her. "Do you feel that peace with Mark?" He desperately wanted her to say no.

She looked down and thought for a moment. "I have never really thought about it before. We are very comfortable. We fit together so maybe we do complete each other." She looked down again and continued to think. In her mind she went over their entire relationship. She realized almost immediately that the answer was no. "You'll have to take a raincheck on the answer. I need more time to think about it." She couldn't admit to him that the answer was no.

"Okay but I reserve the right to ask you in the future. Next question. Can we do this again sometime?"

He saw the surprise in her eye when she looked up. "Play pool?"

"Play pool, have dinner, whatever as long as it involves talking. I have had a wonderful time tonight."

"Me too. Who would have thought losing my first game of pool in years would have led to this? I believe it is your shot Commander."

"How about we call it a draw? Unlike Mr. Paris I fully understand the concept of command and the power the captaincy wields."

She laughed. "Fine a draw. Now let's do the maintenance and get out of here."

After fifteen minutes or so they were ready to leave. Standing at the door she turned around and took in the scene one last time. "Computer end…"

"Computer belay that order." She looked up at him inquisitively. He took her hand in his. "Thank you for this evening Captain. I cannot remember ever having such a good time." He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. She still had the same look on her face so he added, "When in France." With that she laughed and squeezed his hand still nestled in hers.

"Computer end program."

The end


End file.
